


Did it feel good?

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Malec, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec blowing Magnus for the first time... .... yup that's the entire plot of it xD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that I wrote in about an hour or so :P  
> I hope you liked it xD

''Darling, slow down,'' said Magnus with a chuckle as he was pinned against the wall, Alec's lips falling onto his neck, planting feather light kisses all over the exposed skin. They had just come back to the Warlock’s place after their date and just as they got inside, Alec attacked the older male. It wasn’t like Magnus disliked the attention. In fact, he was surprised in a good way because it really wasn’t like Alec to be acting so aggressive.

“I don’t want to,” muttered the younger male, kissing his way up to the other’s jawline and pressed a kiss against Magnus’ lips. “It’s been such a long time since we’ve last seen each other,” breathed out the young man in between the hungry kisses, taking a handful of Magnus’ hair and he then yanked he head back a bit, so that the Warlock would look him into his eyes. “I can’t wait anymore,” then said Alec, making Magnus let out a hitched breath when he saw the look in his eyes. “I want you so bad.”

Magnus took his own lower lip between his teeth and gently bit into it. A bright pink colour was dusted over Alec’s cheeks and his eyes were darkened with lust and need. Alec was right; they hadn’t seen each other for almost two weeks, because the Shadowhunter was so busy with missions and Magnus didn’t want to bother him. However, now that he finally had some free time, there was no way that Magnus could hold himself back either. Before the older could say something, Alec leaned closer again and closed the distance between them by crushing their lips together.

The kisses were fast, full of passion and need. Magnus could tell how badly Alec wanted him and heck, he would be lying if he said that he said that the feeling wasn’t mutual. He allowed himself to be pinned against the wall harder and smiled into when he felt Alec running his tongue over his lower lip, begging for entry. Magnus responded by slightly tilting his head to the side and slowly parting his lips, a victorious smile coming upon his lips when he heard a quiet moan escape from the other’s mouth.

As Magnus slowly parted his lips, Alec darted his tongue out and slid it into the warmth of Magnus’ mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. It was a battle which Magnus was more than happy to lose and allowed Alec to lead their kiss for a change. He was melting in Alec’s arms when the other gently sucked onto his tongue and his eyes opened in surprise when he felt the Shadowhunter’s hands travelling lower. One of Alec’s hands was behind Magnus’ neck, keeping him close, while the other started travelling lower, stopping on the Warlock’s ass. When Alec gave that place a teasing squeeze, Magnus grabbed the fabric of Alec’s shirt and gave him another heated kiss. God, he loved that Alec came out of his shell a little bit and that he was showing a bit more aggression and determination when they were intimate with each other. It took some time for him to be comfortable with that, but now that he was, Magnus loved every second of that.

“Alexander,” muttered Magnus once their kiss was broken and he leaned forward, chasing Alec’s lips with his own. “You’re so eager tonight,” he teased and bit into his own lip. “I love it, darling.”

Alec’s face heated up at Magnus’ comment, but he didn’t say anything in protest. Instead, a small smirk came onto his face and he kissed the other again, this time his hand travelling a bit up, fingers slipping under Magnus’ shirt and lifting it up at the process. Magnus leaned against the wall and closed his eyes for a little bit, enjoying the moment of Alec’s cold fingers against his hot skin. Alec buried his fingers into Magnus’ hair once more, pinning him harder against the wall.

“Alec,” breathed out Magnus when he felt how the other one buried his fingers into his hair and gently tugged on them, sending shivers up his spine as their lips met in yet another sloppy kiss. It was Alec, who broke their kiss, because he wanted so much more. Looking up at Magnus, he decided that he was wearing way too much clothes for his liking and he pulled Magnus’ shirt up and then threw it onto the floor when he finally undressed him.

Alec allowed himself to stare at half naked Magnus, when he finally got rid of that annoying shirt. “You’re so beautiful, Magnus,” he whispered and then gently touched Magnus’ face, running his fingers down his face, chest and stomach. Everything about him was perfect and his heart sped up, pounding hard against his ribcage. Magnus’ chest filled itself with warmth when he saw how full of love Alec’s eyes were when he was watching at him. “I still can’t believe you’re mine. You’re perfect.”

“You’re the one who’s beautiful, angel,” whispered the Warlock, gently removing some of the hair from Alec’s forehead. “I love you so much, Alexander,” he then breathed out against the other’s lips, a warm smile brightening his boyfriend’s face.

Alec leaned closer again, gasping as they shared yet another kiss and placed his hand onto Magnus’ hip. He moved his hand from Magnus’s side down, gently cupping his hard member through his jeans and Magnus shuddered under his touch, leaned closer and kissed him again. He smirked as he slowly proceeded with massaging that place and he felt himself growing hard at the sight of Magnus. Magnus impatiently rocked his hips against Alec’s palm, trying to get as much friction as he possibly could. Magnus’s breathing was rapid, his eyes half-lidded and Alec licked his lower lip as a new wave of arousal spread through his body. He then got onto the floor, kneeling in front of Magnus and placed each hand onto Magnus’s each thigh, in determination to make him feel good… real good.

Magnus’s eyes widened as he watched how Alec got onto his knees, but then his facial expression softened and a small smirk returned to his lips as he waited for Alec to continue. He knew far too well what the other was going to do, a sweet anticipation burning in his stomach. It was a first time for Alec to be doing something like that, but he didn’t care really, since his main goal was to make Magnus feel good. Alec’s hands then returned to Magnus’ thighs and he started slowly pressing his fingertips into them. He moved his fingers to Magnus’s inner thighs as he continued teasing him more. Looking up, he saw that Magnus was clearly enjoying himself and he chuckled and continued by undoing the button and zipper on Magnus’ jeans and then he slowly slid them down his legs. His breath then shook when he saw Magnus’ hard member through his jeans, which was aching for attention. He looked up at Magnus, whose eyes were begging him to continue.

Seeing him like that, encouraged Alec and he felt a little more confident as he touched him through his boxers, before slowly removing them as well. His mouth watered at the sight of Magnus’ erect member and his fingers went around it immediately, stroking it a few times before taking some of it into his mouth. Magnus’ body shuddered from the sensation and Alec’s mouth felt so good that he was sure that he was going to melt. He buried his fingers into the other one’s hair, making him look up and he almost came just by looking at him. The way that he was looking up at him, while having his cock in his mouth was driving Magnus mad and he pulled Alec’s hair roughly, forcing himself further into his mouth. Alec moaned when Magnus pulled his hair, sending pleasurable vibrations down his cock, making Magnus’ moans grow louder. He continued sucking him faster and harder, while palming himself through his jeans. Alec could feel Magnus throbbing inside his mouth and he knew that he was going to come.

“Alec… I’m gonna come,” said Magnus in between the moans, trying to warn him, but Alec didn’t move. Instead, he just took him deeper into his mouth. “Oh my god… I’m coming.”

 Alec moaned when the hot liquid was released at the back of his throat and to Magnus’s surprise he swallowed it. He pulled back and licked the rest of Magnus’s cum, which was dripping from the corners of his mouth.

“Did it feel good?” asked Alec and then slowly got onto his legs, his mouth still a bit numb. It was his first time giving someone a blowjob, but judging by how fast Magnus came, he assumed that he did good.

Magnus nodded, kissing him gently and he smirked as he could taste himself on Alec’s lips. “Yeah, it was amazing, quite impressive for your first time actually,” he replied once he collected himself and then his eyes travelled down to Alec’s erection. “Darling, we have to do something about that,” he then said, placing his hand against Alec’s groin.

“Yeah,” said Alec and Magnus took Alec’s hand into his own, smirking as he dragged him towards his bedroom.

 

 


End file.
